


Moments in the Woods

by TamerOfPickles



Series: Teen Wolf Kink Bingo - 2018 [23]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Bottom Jackson Whittemore, First Kiss, Hate to Love, Knotting, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Secret Relationship, Spanking, Teen Wolf Kink Bingo, Teen Wolf Kink Bingo 2018, Top Scott McCall (Teen Wolf)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 15:11:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16369994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamerOfPickles/pseuds/TamerOfPickles
Summary: Scott and Jackson started meeting secretly for hate sex, but it turned into something more.





	Moments in the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> For the square Aftercare.

They met deep in the woods of Beacon Hills Preserve at the end of a mostly forgotten fire road. They each took their own vehicle: Scott on his motorcycle and Jackson in his luxury vehicle. The pair made as odd of couple in this arboreal setting as their owners did.

Those owners were a couple of hundred feet from the road, which was far enough to be out of sight in the remote chance that a forest ranger passed by and decided to investigate. They didn’t realize that they were still close enough for someone to realize what was going on based on all of the noise they were making.

Jackson was bent over with his hands against a tree in order to brace himself against Scott as he thrust his cock into Jackson’s ass. Both had discarded their shirts but still had their pants pulled down to their ankles. In addition to the sounds of skin hitting skin, both were very verbal during sex.

“You call that fucking, McCall? Make me feel that dick.”

Scott wrapped his arm around Jackson’s chest to pull him back before throwing the two of them onto the ground. Jackson managed to put his arms out to catch them so that he was now on his hands and knees as Scott pounded himself into him.

“Do you feel that, Jackson? How do you like how I’m tearing your ass up?”

Jackson was loving it, but he knew Scott could give him more. “Don’t be a pussy. Give me all you got.”

Scott pushed down on Jackson’s upper back so that his arms collapsed and his face fell into the dirt and leaves of the forest floor. Scott was fucking preternaturally hard and fast, and he used his free hand to spank Jackson’s ass. “In. This. Pack. We. Appreciate. Our. Alpha’s. Cock. And. Don’t. Use. Gendered. Slurs.”

It wasn’t a very effective punishment because Jackson started to spill his seed on to the forest floor. Scott couldn’t last long either, and soon his knot was trapped inside of Jackson as he coated his beta’s insides with his cum. Once they both were spent, they rolled onto their sides and waited for Scott’s knot to come down.

Scott traced a finger around the red spot he had left on Jackson’s butt cheek. “That looks like it really hurts. Do you want me to ask Deaton if he has a salve that can help it heal?”

“I like that it hurts, Scott, and asking him for something to help a werewolf heal from alpha spankings is going to raise questions. Besides, it’ll be gone by tomorrow morning.”

Scott frowned. “I suppose your right.”

“Sorry for calling you a pussy. I know you hate it when people say stuff like that.”

“I do hate it, but I can’t complain with the results. Maybe this can be an exception. I’ll still spank you for it, though.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Scott could finally slip out of Jackson, so they got up and pulled their pants back up. Scott opened his backpack and pulled out a towel, which he tossed to Jackson so that he could clean the dirt off of his face. When he handed the towel back, Scott gave him a sandwich in return.

“You made us sandwiches?”

“We need to refuel after that. And technically, my mom made us sandwiches.”

“I don’t suppose she knows what she’s fueling when she makes these.”

Scott almost choked. “Don’t even joke about that. It was bad enough when she found my condoms.”

“As long as I get more sandwiches, my lips are sealed.”

They finished their meal, picked up their shirts, and headed back to the road. When they reached the door of Jackson’s car, Scott tried to lean in for a kiss, but Jackson brought his hand up and turned him away.

“We don’t do that, McCall.”

Scott dropped his head and stared at the ground. “Yeah, I know. I just… nevermind.”

Seeing Scott hurt like that was like a dagger to Jackson’s heart. He grabbed ahold of Scott and pushed him against his car. “But maybe we could start.”

Scott smiled and moved forward to meet Jackson’s lips. It was everything he had hoped it could be.


End file.
